Yoshino (Date A Live)
Yoshino is one of the main protagonists of the light novel and anime series Date A Live. She is the second Spirit to appear, and also the second spirit to be saved by Shido Itsuka. She is the youngest Spirit to appear in the series so far. She is voiced by Iori Nomizu in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Tia Ballard in the English version of the anime. Background When Yoshino first appeared in the series, it was also when she first encountered Shido. To Shido, Yoshino appeared to be a lost little girl wandering around in the rain. The next time they met, Yoshino fell under attack from the AST and ran away. The third time they met was when Shido made the decision to save Yoshino from herself and from the AST for he discovered that Yoshino was an extremely kind little girl even towards the people who were hunting and attacking her. After having most of her power sealed by Shido, Yoshino started living in one of Ratatoskr's living quarters on Fraxinus temporarily before she moved down to the apartment complex next to Shido's home. Yoshino is currently practicing with the help from Ratatoskr how to speak for herself, or to be more precise, how to speak without the aid of Yoshinon. Appearance Yoshino has the appearance of a young girl at about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and hair. She wears a light-blue short dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sundresses along with boots that match her raincoat. After her spirit power was sealed, the dress under her raincoat becomes the one that she wears now. In addition, she wears a straw hat with a ribbon attached. Yoshinon Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles an eyepatch, while its left eye is a very small pink dot. She can be very annoying and Yoshino has to cover her mouth when she sometimes speaks rudely. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role model and throws a tantrum when her puppet is lost, which always results in the surrounding area getting flash frozen. Yoshinon considers herself as an individual and not an extension of Yoshino which causes her to be unaware of what ventriloquism is. Personality Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little girl and is far more passive than the other spirits. She possesses two personalities: Yoshino and "Yoshinon." "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's other personality that appears in the form of her puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the AST. Since Yoshinon was created based on Yoshino's ideal hero, the puppet often expresses more an outgoing and outlandish demeanor when speaking. The Yoshinon personality only exists within the puppet, when the two are separated this personality becomes dormant. This is why Yoshinon doesn't understand what ventriloquism is as the puppet believes it is alive. At her first appearance, Yoshino is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets Yoshinon do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. She improves her communication after Shido sealed her powers and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Yoshino is able to converse with Shido instead of relying on Yoshinon. Powers & Abilities Angel: Zadkiel Weapon: Puppet Astral Dress: El Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all states of matter (solid, liquid, and gas) in her surrounding area. She usually uses her powers for defensive purposes only due to her kind and shy nature. Her Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet and acts as a limiter to suppress Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. Zadkiel's second form appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a many-story building and does not have an eyepatch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but is a lot more powerful. Even Yoshino has problems controlling the Angel. Being a passive Spirit, Yoshino prefers to take non-aggressive actions such as running and hiding as opposed to engaging in combat against her enemies. Yoshino's Astral Dress is named El and has enough defensive power to block an AST missile barrage. Gallery File:DAL_Yoshino.png|Spirit Form File:Yoshino_human.png|Human Form File:Yoshino_human_2.png|Human Form (2) Inverse yoshino.jpg|Inverse Yoshino Trivia *Yoshino is very similar to Elize Lutus. Both are very shy, kind young girls who rarely speak and generally use a puppet to communicate *Her voice actress, Nomizu Iori, sang the 2nd and 3rd ending themes: Save The World & Save My Heart, as well as being a member of sweet ARMS who sang the opening theme, Date A Live. *Yoshino made a small cameo in Episode 3 outside the arcade Shido and Tohka entered. **It's likely she was the one who caused it to rain as Reine mentioned there weren't any rain clouds in the area at the time. **Coincidentally, the Yamai twins also made a small cameo in an arcade that Shido and Tohka were at in the first OVA. *Yoshino has a "four" character in her name. This refers to fourth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Kindness," and is represented by her cute appearance and personality that doesn't want to be hurt others. *Her angel Zadkiel's name means "Righteousness of God." *The Yoshinon personality only exists within the puppet, when the two are separated this personality becomes dormant. **This is why Yoshinon doesn't understand what ventriloquism is as the puppet believes it is alive. *Her Angel Zadkiel has Yoshinon's eyepatch depending on if she has Yoshinon with her when she summons it. *Zadkiel is generally associated with planet Jupiter. *As an angel of Mercy, some texts claim that Zadkiel is the angel who holds back Abraham to prevent the sacrifice of his son Isaac. *The name of Yoshino's astral dress is 'El' which means 'God', but also implies The divine one or The mighty one. *Both Yoshino's angel and puppet resemble a white rabbit. External links * * Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Contradictory Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Reality Warper Category:One-Man Army Category:Noncorporeal Category:Sophisticated Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dissociative Category:Brutes Category:Supporters Category:Immortals Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Insecure Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Date A Live Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Amazons Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Category:False Antagonist Category:Outright Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Orphans